Item
by under.that.sun
Summary: Law and Luffy are what people might call an 'item' – they go to school, they get in trouble, eat, sit at the desk and even go to the bathroom together. For girls it's nothing strange, they're mysterious creatures that do things in mysterious ways. So then, why...? Yaoi, AU, LawLu, one shot.


**A.N. Guess what? Today is a day when I'm registered in this site for exactly 6 months… :D So yea, a little special from me… :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I believe I caaaaaaaaaaaaaan't ooooooooooooown Oooooone Pieeeeeece!**

_Item _

Law and Luffy are what people might call an 'item' – they go to school, they get in trouble, eat, sit at the desk and even go to the bathroom together. For girls it's nothing strange, they're mysterious creatures that do things in mysterious ways. So then, why?

Well for the two of them the answer is simple and they don't feel obligated to tell anyone else their reason – they simply love each other. Love, as simple as that, though it doesn't mean that they have to be together all the time. Well, there's a simple explanation for that too, actually several answers and the first one would be that Law is overly possessive boyfriend. He's afraid that someone will snatch his lovely, adorable moron away from him if he's not by Luffy's side. Luffy never minded his lover being by his side, he loves him after all and he didn't find them being together all the time strange at all, in truth he even enjoyed it.

The other reason would be them living in the same house, sleeping in the same room and sharing one bed, well particularly doing everything together. Yes, even showering and that's an everyday occurrence that the two of them enjoy greatly. The reason for them living together is kind of complicated – Luffy's father is always away with business stuff together with Law's parents. And as the two families are neighbors and the two buys – childhood friends (that would be a third reason) they left the two boys live together. Hmmm, this seems not so complicated now…

So their relationship is approved by their parents as well, as weird as that may sound, it is one and only truth. In their opinion its convenient this way, the two of them would be always together taking care of each other in ALL ways possible. And never once they regret their decision to let the two boys to be together. Luffy became a little more serious and also his grades went up and Law stopped being so pessimistic and started seeing the bright side in a life.

So there's a lot of reasons they're together, there's a lot of people who know about it and even more people who don't have a clue about it. But this is a story not about these people, it's a story about the two sweethearts who made some people's life miserable just by being together…

Luffy's POV

"Wake up!"

I turned at a side and snuggled into Traffy's side. "Five more minutes…"

I felt Traffy turn too and his warm arms wrapped around me; this is heaven, I don't want to get off bed… The door slammed open and my brother stomped in, he pulled our cover away and I shuddered when my skin came into the contact of the chilly air in the room. "Noooo!"

I whimpered silently and snuggled even closer to Traffy; I don't want to get up! I heard a sigh. "Luffy, if you don't get up, you're not getting any meals today…"

My eyes immediately shot open; no meals? That's can't happen! I put a small peck on Traffy's still sleepy lips and sat up. "We will be down in five minutes!"

Ace nodded and walked out of our room closing the door behind himself, I started shaking Traffy so he would open his eyes, but when he didn't I leaned and pressed my lips on his; this will definitely wake him up… The moment my warm lips pressed to his, Traffy's mouth started moving on its own, brushing his tongue through my lips, making me open them and then his tongue slowly slipped into my mouth making me moan.

His hands slipped under my pajama pants and I pulled away, taking his head in my hands I smiled at him. "We need to get up now Traffy."

My lover sighed and sat up. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up…"

Traffy stretched and stood up, I took my eyes away from his eyes and stood up too; I wonder if finding your boyfriend's ass attractive more and more every day is normal… We quickly dressed up, took our school bags and leaving the bed in a mess we came down to the kitchen. Sabo was dressed in his black suit and already was sitting by the table and drinking his morning coffee while watching the news, he was eating his toast calmly; so today it's Ace turn to make breakfast? I wonder what will he make?

I never make breakfast 'cause those several times I tried turned out horrible. Traffy never makes breakfast 'cause he can't get up in the mornings, only I manage to wake him up and kissing him is fastest way possible… We sat at the table and Traffy made his morning cup of coffee – a cup of double express; I don't really like coffee, but when we kiss after he drinks it I tastes quite good. Because I don't drink coffee I made myself a cup of tea; I usually don't drink tea either, but the weather is really cold these days and it's only getting colder and colder. And in order not to freeze the moment I step outside I pour into myself some hot liquor.

Ace also made us lunches, so after breakfast Traffy and me took them and went to school. We attend the Super Nove high school, a school which only talented people attend. I, with a lot of hard work, got into it 'cause Traffy wants to be a doctor and I'm going to accompany him as I don't have a real dream. I chose the same subjects as his, so now we attend all the same classes. But I'm glad we chose to attend this school – there're a lot of cool and mysterious people here and I've found several good friends among them. Traffy likes them too, so we hang out together.

We walk to school in a bout ten minutes and rush to our lockers to undress and warm up; even if it's still only minus one, it's still freaking cold… Our first lesson is biology and no one from our friends attend it, so it was pretty boring and we only went through theory. After biology it was math and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were there. The five of us chatted till the lesson started (well more like Sanji, Usopp and me chatted 'cause Zoro and Traffy aren't the talking type). Math went on pretty good as I finally managed to solve one of the hard exercises on my own. After math it was P.E. lesson and I was excited; finally something I really enjoy doing!

When P.E. ended I was starving and for my luck it was finally lunch break, it was too cold to climb to the rooftop, so instead we went to the library. It's quiet in there and the librarian was out for her lunch break, so we could eat freely. In the furthest corner of the library there's a lot of bean bags which are very comfortable and quite big, so we settled there. I easily managed to sit on Traffy's lap in a comfortable position, so I was pretty happy. We took out our lunches and started eating, Sanji makes us lunches and we buy him groceries in return, I also had lunches Ace made us, so when I combined all three of them it was just enough to satisfy my hunger.

When the lunch break was over it was time for two history lessons, at least it was the only time in the week we had it. Only Zoro had the same lesson as us and he slept through both lessons in the back of the class. Zoro is a interested in swords, so he knows their history and as swords played big part through the times, he knows all the main facts there is to know from these history lessons. The two lessons were pretty boring, though there were several interesting facts about Roman Empire. The last lesson was chemistry and we did some lab tests during it with some weird chemical elements, it was cool till we had to write down what we saw and did.

Then the lessons were finally finished and as it's one of those rare days when all five of us had same amoun of lessons, we decided to hang out as we always do. This week itá Traffy's and mine house's turn, so we went there. Luckily there still was some food left in the fridge, so Sanji made us lunch; his food is simply wonderful… Later we played some video games in the living room and did all of our homework for tomorrow's lessons.

It already was past five o'clock when we finished, so everybody went home. Today Ace isn't coming home 'cause he's staying at his lover's house as he doesn't have any lectures tomorrow and Smoker has a day off. Sabo was also supposed to come back late because after work he was going to go drinking with his friends. So the two of us ordered a pizza, after eating we took a long pleasurable shower after which we just laid in our bed too lazy to do anything. The TV was on, but I wasn't watching it, I felt tiredness claiming my body and felt myself doze off in Traffy's arms as he slowly stroked my locks; this is heaven…

**A.N. I did this! And I will get on the The D Family when I have the time! Which won't be very soon as I got hooked at one webtoon, but hey, I'm human! Hope you enjoyed this! :}**


End file.
